Motel 6
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: What will happen when the gang goes on a trip they will never forget?
1. Chapter 1: Rest Stop

"_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you."_

Jess, Cece, Schmidt,Coach, and Winston were all singing the classic hit to the top of their lungs while Nick stared straight ahead with a slight turtle-face, shaking his head. Laughter filled the car as they tried to hit every note to the best of their abilities. They were taking a road trip to a retreat in Nevada. Winston was driving, Schmidt was sitting in the passenger seat, Cece was sitting in the back behind Winston , Coach in the middle, and Nick and Jess were sitting beside him with Nick's arms over Jess. They've been driving for three hours and only took two rest stops.

" Alright guys, we are in Nevada and we're going to stop at the next gas station." Winston announced. They were relieve to hear that news because it was hot as hell and Winston was being stubborn because he said he doesn't have enough gas money unless somebody else was going to chip in. No one bothered to complain about the A.C. so they sat back and stayed content with the breezes of the warm air. Jess waved her hand out of the window feeling the wind touch her skin. She hadn't notice but Nick was staring at her. _Man she is pretty _is all Nick could think to himself. Jess turned her head only to catch him in his gaze.

" Whatcha looking at sailor?" Jess asked with a smile.

" What else could I possible be looking at." Nick replied.

Jess reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lip. The cars slows down and pulls into an old rusty looking gas station. A auto shop was next to it with two abandoned Ford pick up trucks.

" Winston seriously? Why do you insist on getting gas from some place that is obviously vacant. I'm pretty sure If you smell cheese, eggs, and Nick's deodorants there's a great chance a body is lying around somewhere." Schmidt ranted while looking out of the window. Everyone just stayed quiet because they didn't have time to feed into Schmidt and his bullshit. The car finally came to a slow halt as it pulled up next to a pump. They all took this time to get out and stretch a little and use the restroom. Getting out of the car shaking their feet back to made their way into the store. The gang was greeted by the dark, dusty floors and unpleasant odor. An old song was was playing was nothing but scraps of items on the shelves. Cece slowly walked over to the counter placing her hand on top of a bell sitting next to the register. She kept tapping it until a figure appeared from the shadows.

" Stop ringin' that damn bell!" the man yelled. Cece jumped back a little frightened by the tone in his voice. The gang turned their attention to him surprised by the fact that anyone was even here. Cece walked back until she was pressed against Jess. He had long white hair with dirty hands. His teeth were rotten by the tobacco he was chewing on. Tattoos up and down his arm and the meanest look one can even imagine.

" Um, I was just wondering where the bathroom is;I really need to go" Cece said.

"How 'bout ya'll take a piss somewhere else and leave me alone" the man fired back.

Nick stepped forward with a scrunched up face and balled up fist. " Listen man, all she asked was do you have a bathroom or not. No need for you to yell." The man looked him up and down.

"Fine. It's an outhouse behind the trees back there." Cece nodded and was on her way. "But be careful you don't want to run into something you don't want to see." He shout out to paused at the door and looked back at him before pushing the door and leaving. Winston then stepped forward putting both hands on the counter. "And what do you want?" he sneered. Winston took his hands off the counter and rubbed the dust off on his clothes. He took a few steps back.

" I.. uh-... can yo-, can I get some gas?" Winston finally got out. The man walked around the counter and pushed open the door. Winston stayed still not knowing whether to be scared or scared. _like there is any other option_. The man turned around a gave him daggering look. " You comin' or not _boy_?"

He immediately nodded his head and and walked towards the door. Coach grabbed at his arm stopping him. " Did he just call you _boy_? Uh uh, we need to get our asses up out of here especially _us _because I feel discriminated against." Coach said letting Winston out of his grip. " I know man. Let's just get this gas and we'll be out." With that Winston rushed out the door. Jess moved closer to Nick taking his hand. He looked down at her. She was looking up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. He stretched his neck out giving her a light kiss on the forehead. That gave her a little comfort and she rested her head against his shoulder. He let go of her hand and wrapped both of his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled something. Nick rested his chin on her head.

"Jess what's wrong?" Nick asked.

" I'm just ready to go that's all."

" Well don't worry were almost done and we'll be gone." She pulled back, looked up, and gave him a sweet kiss on the chin.

"Guys that's cute and all, but we should be heading back to the car." Schmidt said. Nick and Jess parted and grabbed each others hand. Coach lead them out holding the door for them. On their way out Schmidt spotted eyes behind the glass of the auto shop staring at them. He shifted his eyes down to the ground to avoid eye contact. " Alright ya'll we good." Winston said. The man put the pump back into its place and closed the tank. " Where ya'll think ya'll goin'?" stepping towards the group now. " Well, we-uh, you know-.. and-"

" Were going to a retreat in Nevada." Nick said cutting Winston off.

" Naw, don't go that way. It's dangerous and ya ain't goin' to like it."

" Why not?" Schmidt blurted out.

" Because it's dangerous. So turn ya'll city behinds back. NOW!" the man shouted.

" Sir you don't understand we've been planning this trip for awhile now. We have _resezies_ at the finest retreat there is." Schmidt said.

" What in the hell you talkin' 'bout?"

" What he is trying to say is that we have reservations and we can't go back." Nick translated. The man's eyes traveled past them. His mind was set on something else, his attention to someone else. He waved his hand like he was telling someone to go away. They all looked behind them and saw nothing. Turning their focus back to him. He walked in between them making his way back to the store.

" Then good luck." he said not turning around.

They all looked confused. " Okay, let's get going. Wait, where's Cece?" Winston asked.

" Oh, she went to the bathroom." Jess stated.

" Then we'll just wait in the car for her." Each of them got on their sides of the car and were about to sit until the heard a loud pitched scream.

"CECE!"


	2. Chapter 2:Midnight Stay

"CECE!" Jess yelled back running towards the back of the store. Everyone followed behind her search for any sight of Cece. "CECE!" Jess yelled again. Once they reached the corner of the building an out of breath, disheveled Cece came into view. Jess hurried and ran into Cece's arms holding her in a tight hold. Jess pulled back and looked at her.

" Cece what happened back there?" Jess asked still worried.

"My thighs touched the seat."

" Cece are you kidding me." Jess said.

" No. You try and take piss and let's see how you like it."

" Fine Cece, let's go. I have baby wipes in my bag." Jess assured placing a hand on her arm leading her to the car. Cece brushed her hands over her short denim shorts as she follows Jess back to the car. The guys all looked at each other. " Well can we go or not because I'm hungry and tired." Winston announced. The guy agreed and made their way back to the car.

* * *

"Wake up, come on guys get out!" Nick opened his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them as he was started to come back to life. He looked around in an unfamiliar parking lot and realized they were . Nick shoved Jess and tapped Schmidt on the shoulder. Jess was nuzzled into his side wrapped in the warmth of his arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and squinted and Nick. " Are we at the retreat?" Jess asked.

"No," Nick responded.

" Then where are we?"

"A motel but lets get out for now."

She opened the door and climbed out of the car and stretched her body out. Nick woke up Cece and Coach as well. Winston told them to grab their bags and meet him in the lobby. Once making their way into the lobby everything seemed awkward. The couches were tore up, old dusty paintings on the wall, there were hardly any cars in the lot. The gang all stayed close put her bag in her left hand and grabbed Nick's with her right. Their fingers entwined as Nick squeezed a bit harder. Jess looked up at him giving him that like puppy dog look.

" Nick I'm scared."

" Jess, It's ok, we're ok. Just one night and we're on our way out, ok." She nodded her head and placed it on his shoulder. Schmidt was started to get annoyed and impatient. He sighed loudly and hissed at Winston. " What the hell are we doing here. We'll miss my scheduled massage and body rock session." Winston whipped his head back and looked at him sideways. " Well nobody else volunteered to drive and I'm tired so let's get some rest and we will be gone." Schmidt rolled his eyes.

" Whatever. I need to stretch out my body so the blood can flow to all the right places." Everyone looked at him with disgust and Coach found it quite amusing. They all snapped their heads when a woman with short blond hair came out from the back room. She didn't say anything, not even a word to the all stood there looking at her. Cece, Coach and Schmidt all moved closer to Nick and Jess. Winston walked up to the counter and forced a warm smile to spread over his face. The lady's eyes poured into his not even taking a chance to blink. Out of the back room came other person. He was tall but lean and looked about thirteen(Did not mean to make that rhyme). He looked down not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. Winston finally broke the awkward silence.

" Um… hello, looks like a very busy day." Winston joked. Neither the woman or the boy cracked a smile. Winston frowned while his left hand was digging in his pocket. Finally he pulled out his wallet sitting it on the counter. "May I get three rooms for one night?'.

"Then that will be ninety-five dollars" the lady said. "That's a great price for three rooms. Is there a reason for that?" asked Schmidt. The lady scolded at him with no response. Winston payed, they got all the room keys and made their way out.

* * *

" The fuck just happened?" Coach asked.

" I don't know and have no liking to care. So who's sharing rooms? I'll be sharing with Cece." Schmidt announced with his hand already on the door. Cece rolled her eyes and followed him into the room. The door slammed and Winston quickly turned towards Coach and slapped him on the arm. "That means we're sharing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Nick and Jess need their own stretching out if you know what I mean." Winston's eyebrows raised and so did Coach's as they started to look between Nick and Jess. Nick and Jess looked at them with horror. " Yeah we should get going." Coach and Winston turned around heading off to their room.

"_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_" Coach began to sing. _"with a little bump and grind."_ Winston joined in. _"I don't see nothing wrong."_ they said in unison as they disappeared into the motel room. The pair looked at each other trying to delete that whole scene from their minds. Nick shook his head and bent down grabbing Jess' suitcase. They walked towards the room and Jess opened the door.

"Ew, It smells like a dead body and farts." Jess stated walking into the motel room. She didn't notice but Nick dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. He dropped his head to her neck laying light kisses all the way from her collarbone to her ear. Jess tilted her head back placing it on his shoulder. He started to kiss her her making her smile a little. His hands began to travel across her stomach causing Jess to suck back air.

"_I see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." _ Nick whispered his her ear. She pulled away from his hold and rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Not only did you stop my twirliness, but you've ruined an R. Kelly song." Nick burst out laughing, watching Jess get even more annoyed. Jess couldn't stay mad so she began to laugh with him. Suddenly the laughing died down when tiny knocks were coming from the other side which seemed to be the bathroom. Nick threw his hand up for Jess to stay back. The noise was getting louder and louder. Jess crept back making her way behind the bed. Nick's hand slowly reached for the door handle. He had his other hand balled up, bracing himself for whatever was behind the door.

"Nick don't."Jess cried.

"Jess stay back; I got this."

"Nick!"

"Jess!" He again turned his attention to the door. He pulled it open that's when a small black figure came racing through the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Engine

Nick pushed the force with his hands and quickly grabbed the lamp off of the nightstand. He hit it which sent it down on the floor. Jess was on the floor in a ball with her hands over her face. Nick breathing got harder as he stood up hovering over the now dead attacker. Jess slowly got up and walked over to Nick, grabbing his hand. She snuggled against him but made sure she was behind him. "What is it?" asked Jess. Nick looked down at it trying to decipher what it was as well.

"Ah, looks like a bird. Just one ugly ass bird." Nick chuckled and looked back at her. She had watery eyes but smiled at his remark. Jess let go of his hand.

"Get that thing out." Jess cried.

" I don't wanna touch it." Nick whined

"Niiiiiick."

"Jeeeeess"

"Here use this." Jess walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a small trash can. She walked back over to Nick handing him the can and stepping back.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Nick asked with a puzzled expression.

" Cover the bird and push it out the door. And don't bring that can back in here Nick"

"Whatever."

"What was that?"

"I said yes ma'am"

"You'd better had buster." Jess bit her lip and strolled past him.

As she walked past him, Nick bent over taking care of the bird. Jess took this moment and slapped his butt and continued to walk into the bathroom. When she got to the door she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her with his mouth slightly parted.

"If that thing is not out of this room in ten seconds then you can forget what I had planned for tonight." All Nick had to do is look her up and down and he was gone and came back less than four seconds.

* * *

Today they were leaving to get to the resort. Everyone was loading the car with their things while Winston was in the bathroom. Winston finally came back with keys in hand.

"Y'all ready to go. Oh, and I asked the front desk lady if there was a restaurant around. It's about two miles down so we'll stop along the way." With that being said they packed themselves in the car. Winston put him keys in the ignition, but it _clicked. _He tried again but still no luck. He got out and walked in front of the car, lifting the hood. Nick unwrapped his arms around Jess and stepped out the car.

"You see a problem,man?" Nick asked.

"Damnit. I think it's the oil. I was suppose to get an oil change last week."

"Well let's go in and ask that lady If someone could help us." Winston nodded.

"That's the best I can do for ya fellas."the lady told them.

"Then can we get our rooms back until the tow truck gets here?" Winston asked.

"I'll make it on the house okay." Winston thanked her and they walked out the doors.

* * *

Everyone was standing by the car walking around, kicking dusk, or fanning themselves.

Coach approached him slowly.

"So, what she say?"

" The tow truck is not going to be here til tomorrow, so that means we have to stay here one more night." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned loudly. Schmidt was really upset having to already miss his scheduled hot rock treatment. "Winston, why must we spend one more night in these god forsaken prison cellars?" Jess blow her breath and marched to the trunk, opening it and pulling everyone's things out. She look rather annoyed by the fact they weren't leaving until tomorrow. She had so many plans, things she wanted to do with the group and with Nick. Nothing was going right and she wanted it to be over. Nick walked over behind her and placed both hands on her arms. He leaned in closer, putting his mouth up to her ear.

"Jess I'll make it up;promise." His words made chills go down her spine and a little hope. Jess turned around to face him. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise."

* * *

"Shhhh, they are going to hear us." Cece whispered to Schmidt. This was their first time in a long time (attempting) to sleep together. Everyone was in their rooms but still close enough to hear through the walls. Cece was in her matching black laced underwear and bra hovering over Schmidt. He still had on all his clothes, but she was going to rip them off any second. Cece bend done a placed a kiss on his lips then made a trail down his neck. His hands traced up and down her back, pulling her closer to him. She made her way back to his mouth kissing him sweetly. Schmidt mumbled something then stopped her.

"Ice!" Schmidt said cheerfully.

"What?"

"Stay right here; I'll go get some ice. You know how we use to do it." a wide grin spread across his face. Cece huffed. " Schmidt come on. Lets just do it already."

"No I want to get into the mood. I will be right back." and with that he pushed himself out the bed, quietly crept out of the door making sure it shut softly. Schmidt looked both ways before making his way to the ice box on the side of the main lobby office. He paced over there still managing to stay quiet. He opened the door of the ice box and got a bag out. He shut it slowly and walked inside of the main lobby. No one was at the desk so he tapped the bell three times. Still no response. Getting a little impatient he had to use his voice to get some attention. "Hellooooo,can I pay for this fine bag of ice." He moved over to his right to see if anyone was in the back. " Well if it's ok with you I'll pay in the morning.I have some new yoga moves I'd like to practice." As he turned around there was a loud thump in the back room.

"Ello! You alright back there?" No answer. Schmidt placed the bag of ice on the counter. He moved slowly behind the desk, walking towards the room. It was dim with a flickering light. From where he was he couldn't see anything. Then the door immediately slams.

Schmidt jumped back shaken by the unexpected door slam. His breath hitched as he stepped back. He took second to calm down before turning on his heels to leave, but before he could even take a step forward a heavy metal object smashed into his head making him fall to the floor.


End file.
